Arena
Arena appeared in 2015 movie called Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!. Arena (アレーナ Arēna) is the secondary antagonist of Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!, working with Etelgar to imprison the 10 Ultra Warriors. Long ago, Arena was a resident of the peaceful Planet Zant. She was kidnapped by Etelgar and brainwashed into believing that her planet was destroyed by Ultraman Ginga, therefore setting up a goal to hunt every Heisei Ultras in existence as a revenge and began to hate Ultras. When they made their stop on Ginga's Universe, both try to hunt Ginga and Victory but the two Ultra Warriors were rescued after Musashi Haruno slipped into their castle assisted UPG. Arena soon invaded their base and personally try to hunt the Ultra Warriors but the intervention of Shou's Victorium purifies her brainwashing, leaving the Etelgar's false memories intact. Etelgar re-brainwashes her again and Ultraman Zero took the fight. Once the two retreated, Arena broadcasted her threat to the public to surrender Ginga and Victory in exchange of the captured Ultra's lives. During that time, Ultraman Ginga Victory was newly formed and after UPG and Musashi invaded their Space-time castle, the captured Ultras were released. With others left behind, Ginga Victory and Cosmos confront Etelgar and managed to fully purify Arena from Etelgar's propaganda, allowing Cosmos to bring her to safety. In aftermath of the battle, Arena thanked the UPG and Ultra Warriors as Musashi/Cosmos escort her home. Powers and Abilities * Magical Mirror (魔鏡 Makyo): A hand held mirror which she used to seal the Heisei Ultramen. ** Sealing Ray: A golden ray that can be used to capture other beings, even the likes of Ultras. ** Energy Blasts: The mirror is able fire blue energy blasts, Arena can also summon 9 mirror projections to fire a wave of energy blasts. *** Energy Ray: By combining the power of the projected mirrors with the central mirror, the central mirror can unleash a giant ray that is capable of shocking victims. ** Deflection: The mirror is able to deflect shots from standard weaponry. ** Mirror Transportation: A flash of gold light can be produced from the mirror, this can transport the wielder to another reflective surface. This is similar to Mirror Knight's Knight Mover ability. ** Sight: The mirror can allow Arena to see wherever she wishes. * Space-time Castle: Arena and Etelgar resided in a space time castle. The castle, as it's name implies, can travel through space and time. * Teleportation: Arena can teleport to any place at will. When appearing a purple light will be emitted, this light is blue after she was purified from the darkness. * Energy Wave: Arena can punch down a group of people, by simply swiping her hand. * Physical Ability: Arena is strong/skilled enough to fight the likes of Shou, Mana and Hikaru Raido. * Projections: Arena is able to create multiple projections of herself through unknown means. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Arisa Komiya Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Ultraman Universe